


geisha

by thejapanesebreakfast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bahasa Indonesia, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cinta lokasi, Coffee, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu but as Pro-baristas, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Lemon, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejapanesebreakfast/pseuds/thejapanesebreakfast
Summary: Kageyama Tobio seorang pro barista yang cerdas, sekaligus handal dalam dunia mengulik berbagai jenis macam kopi bahkan Kageyama sudah sampai berkeliling dunia untuk penelitiannya.Dan Kageyama akan membantu Hinata Shoyo  mengejar mimpinya sebagai pro-barista untuk mengikuti lomba Japan Brewers Cup tahun depan; acara bergengsi untuk para penyeduh kopi profesional di Jepang.Ini adalah pertemuan Kageyama dan Hinata ditakdirkan karena secangkir kopi yang luar biasa."Jika kau melakukan sesuatu hal yang sangat kau cintai bersama orang yang kau cintai juga, semua akan terasa menyenangkan. Kageyama"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Karasuno Coffee Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semua! Terima kasih sudah rela meng-click ceritaku! ♡
> 
> Terimakasih kepada semua yang mau membaca alternate universe ku menggunakan karakter Haikyuu! Aku ingin mencoba membuat cerita yang berbeda dari cerita kopi pada umumnya.
> 
> Aku ingin cerita yang dapat menyadarkan banyak orang bahwa dibalik segelas kopi yang biasa kalian minum, dibaliknya banyak barista hebat yang berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan konsistensi rasa dan kualitas untuk hanya segelas kopi yang dapat kalian nikmati.
> 
> Aku tidak mau terlalu membahas tentang ilmu kopinya disini, mungkin lebih kaya berberapa dasar nya saja, karena aku ingin ceritanya berkonsentrasi sama KageHina, mungkin untuk chapter awal ini akanterasa membingungkan. Malah kelihatannya bukan kaya KageHina, kaya Haikyuu! tapi versi mereka jadi pro barista hahaha.
> 
> Ohya, hanya ingin mengingatkan, bahwa cerita ini mengandung unsur dewasa, latar belakang Jepang tapi bahasa kasar Indonesia masih ada, lemon parah. Jadi yang masih underage silahkan leave ya.
> 
> Ini juga cerita pertamaku di fandom Haikyuu aku harap engga bakal mengecewakan para Haikyuu fans khususnya pecinta KageHina.
> 
> To my fellow Indonesian baristas, I really owe you all ♡
> 
> To my fellow Indonesia Kagehina fans, you rock it! ♡
> 
> Selamat membaca! ♡

"Untuk semua barista dan koki di Karasuno Coffee Lab, terimakasih sudah terus berkontribusi, tanpa kalian Karasuno Coffee Lab bukanlah apa-apa! Semua hasil yang kita rasakan ini adalah hasil dari keringat dan perjuangan kalian dalam berkontribusi di dunia perkopian baik di Prefektur Miyagi sendiri, nasional, dan Internasional. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Semua bertepuk tangan karena kata sambutan pimpinan mereka sekaligus q-grader* di Karasuno Coffee Lab; Daichi Sawamura yang tersenyum dengan bangga sembari melihat ke arah mata sang kekasih; Sugawara Koshi, kemudian Daichi turun dan menghampiri Sugawara.

((Q Grader adalah pencicip kopi profesional yang diakreditasi oleh CQI atau Coffee Quality Insititute yang berada di California))

"Tanpa dukungan kamu, aku dan anak-anak tidak bisa sampai sesukses ini, Sugawara."

Sugawara pun tersenyum, dan kemudian menyentil gemas hidung milik Daichi, "Kalau begitu, douitashimashite, Mura-kun."

"Oi, oi! Kalian mending pergi terus booking kamar, dimana kek gitu. Anjir." Tanaka sang koki merasa kesal. Dan keduanya tertawa.

"Maaf, Tanaka-kun ahahahaha—" ucap Sugawara.

Anak buah Daichi sudah menganggap Daichi Dan Sugawara sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri. Karena Daichi ingin mereka merasa nyaman bekerja di Karasuno Coffee Lab. Meski begitu, anak buahnya pun tetap tidak lupa bahwa Daichi dan Sugawara adalah pimpinan sekaligus termasuk orang penting di skena perkopian Jepang sehingga mereka tetap sopan.

Karasuno Coffee Lab; sebuah kedai kopi biasa dan bukan hanya tempat untuk membeli secangkir kopi. Tapi tempat dimana laboratorium khusus penelitian kopi berdiri disini. Tempat para calon pro barista untuk mengambil sertifikasi mereka.

Bahkan Karasuno Coffee Lab sudah mempunyai kelas kopi mereka sendiri dan Karasuno dapat memberikan sertifikat kepada para pro barista yang berhasil mengikuti kelas mereka.

Karasuno juga sudah terdaftar CGI bahwa mereka mempunyai wewenang mengangkat para calon profesional barista di Jepang.

Ada tiga tahap coffee shop yang ada di dunia.

Pertama; Coffee Brewery artinya kedai kopi yang ditingkatan ini hanya menyeduh kopi, mereka tidak membakar kopi dan membeli kebutuhan biji kopi mereka kepada supplier coffee roaster.

Kedua; Coffee Roastery artinya kedai kopi ditingkatan ini sudah mengerti cara membakar kopi sendiri, mereka tidak beli kopi dari supplier karena mereka dapat melakukan roasting kopi mereka sendiri.

Terakhir yang ketiga; Coffee Lab. Karasuno Coffee Lab sudah berada ditingkatan paling tinggi bahkan mereka sudah terdaftar CGI.

"Oh iya, Tanaka. Dimana, Kageyama? Aku mau ngomong."

"Oh, dia ada di ruang coffee roaster*."

((coffee roaster = pembakaran biji kopi))

Daichi menghela nafas, "Hahh, astaga anak itu isi otaknya hanya kopi, padahal udah dibilang kalo hari ini waktunya kita bersantai dan bersenang-senang tapi dia masih aja mengulik biji kopi, pantas saja dia tidak punya kekasih." celotehnya.

"Suga, aku mau ke ruang coffee roaster. Kageyama ada disana, aku mau bicarain hal yang kita diskusikan kemarin."

"Oh, okay! Apa kamu yakin dia mau, Mura-kun?"

"Harus mau, kalau dia enggak mau aku bakar semua penelitian biji kopinya dan rencana pergi ke petani kopi di Afrika untuk penelitiannya aku batalkan."

Daichi pun menghampiri Kageyama diruang coffee roaster, dari bilik jendela terlihat bahwa Kageyama sedari tadi mengawasi pembakaran biji kopinya sambil menulis catatan di notes kecil.

KRIEET—

"Heh, Kageyama." panggil Daichi.

"Ada apa, Daichi-senpai? Apa kau tidak liat aku sedang apa?" ucap Kageyama tanpa menoleh Daichi.

BUK—

"ADUH! ASTAGA SENPAI! KENAPA UBUN-UBUNKU DITABOK SIH! PAS DI PITAK PULA ELAH, KESEL!" Kageyama kesal sehingga suaranya mulai sedikit meninggi.

"Kamu dari tadi gak dengerin aku ngomong! Ban—"

"Oh, gomenasai senpai."

Daichi menghela nafas, "Astaga udah berapa kali hari ini aku menghela nafas gara-gara kau, Kageyama Tobio bangsat."

Kageyama tetap mengacuhkan Daichi dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Kageyama, aku mau kau mencari seseorang. Untuk dilatih rutin mengikuti Japan Brewers Cup tahun depan."

Kageyama masih mengacuhkan Daichi, kali ini lebih tepatnya Kageyama pura-pura bego, dan jadi tuna rungu mendadak.

"Kageyama, aku tau kau pura-pura budek! Matikan alat roasting nya!"

"Hah? Daichi-senpai apa kau gila? Ini sudah setengah jalan proses pembakaran dan aku tidak akan mematikannya! Astaga, biji kopi yang aku roasting ini kubeli dari petani kopi Brazil secara langsung!"

"Kageyama Tobio, aku akan membatalkan penelitian kopi mu bersama para petani Afrika kalau kau tidak mau mematikan alatnya. Matikan. Sekarang." intonasi berbicara Daichi mulai rendah, itu bukan pertanda baik. Daichi berarti sedang di fase kesal bahkan sangat kesal.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan menyahut seperti tadi, Kageyama langsung mematikan alat roasting nya. Persetan dengan biji kopi yang ia beli dari petani Brazil secara langsung. Penelitian biji kopinya bersama para petani Afrika lebih penting untuknya sekarang.

"Kau memang ahli dalam mengancam senpai, astaga."

"Lalu, senpai mau sang juara dengan kriteria seperti apa? Lagipula masih ada Tsukishima, Noya dan Shimizu jika mau dimajukan untuk mengikuti Japan Brewers Cup tahun ini." lanjut Kageyama.

Tentu saja, Kageyama tidak menyebutkan dirinya. Dia lebih senang meneliti biji kopi lalu melakukan roasting kopinya. Meskipun dalam hal menyeduh kopi Kageyama tak kalah hebat dengan teman-teman baristanya.

Menurut Kageyama, kunci teman-temannya juara bukan hanya metode dan ketepatan waktu saat mereka menyeduh. Roasting kopi yang tepat menjadi kunci yang dapat menghasilkan sebuah rasa kopi yang balance.

Acidity. Sweetness. Bitter.

Mereka semua harus seimbang. Dan jika itu berhasil berarti itu juga karena berkat metode roasting kopi Kageyama yang tepat dan akurat!

Itulah mengapa Kageyama disebut "Raja Sukses Para Gagak Jepang" di skena perkopian Jepang.

"Aku mau membawa mereka untuk mengikuti lomba diluar Jepang. Mereka harus lebih mengikuti lomba diluar sana. Aku mau menempatkan Tsukishima untuk ikut Sydney Latte Art. Kemudian Nishinoya di Dutch Brewers Championship dan Shimizu di kejuaraan khusus wanita penyeduh Internasional."

"Dan aku butuh kriteria yang rasa keingintahuannya terhadap kopi sangat besar, pantang menyerah serta dapat kerja dibawah tekanan!"

"Oh tentu saja dengan kesehatan yang stabil, kalau tidak lambung nya bisa meledak. Dan bukan seorang perokok."

Tentu saja Daichi tidak ingin anak yang akan dia majukan di lomba seorang perokok, karena rokok dapat menganggu indra perasa. Di dalam dunia perkopian, indera perasa adalah aset para barista.

Setelah Daichi berbicara banyak, Kageyama pun membuka suara "Okay, itu mudah! Ada lagi?"

Daichi tersenyum entah senyumnya tidak bisa di deskripsikan. Senyum tulus? Bukan. Senyum licik? Juga bukan. Tapi yang pasti, Daichi tahu apa yang dipikiran Kageyama sehingga bisa asal menerima semua kriteria yang Daichi sebutkan tadi.

"Yang terakhir, calon anak buahmu tersebut harus bukan seorang barista yang bersertifikat. Aku mau seseorang yang tidak berpengalaman soal menyeduh kopi."

Kageyama tertegun dan bola matanya membulat "Wow, okay ini sulit."

Daichi tertawa, "Aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa kau mau menarik berberapa orang yang daftar mengambil sertifikasi pro-barista disini atau bahkan di coffee lab lain."

"Daichi-senpai, waktuku bukan hanya untuk mengajarkan mereka menyeduh kau tahu sendiri list penelitian ku untuk mengulik kopi sangat banyak."

Daichi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau kau begini terus, gimana bisa punya pac-?"

"Kopi itu prioritasku, senpai." potong Kageyama.

Daichi tak mau kalah, "Bukannya mengulik kopi bersama orang yang kau sayangi akan terasa lebih menyenangkan, Kageyama?"

"Aku sudah melihatmu dan Sugawara-san kerjaan kalian hanya bucin meski kalian berdua adalah seorang q grader."

"Jangan salah, kau tahu? Saat kita sedang berdua, selalu saja ada argumen tentang dominan flavor dari secangkir kopi yang kami minum. Dan itu melelahkan, Kageyama! Padahal aku inginnya peluk-pelukan bahkan berbuat sesuatu yang lebih daripada sekedar berbicara tentang kopi! Yah... meskipun Sugawara tak kalah hebat dalam hal penelitian kopi seperti kau, tapi dia juga hebat di kasur lho hehehe" jelas Daichi dengan waja tanpa dosa.

Mata Kageyama terbelalak dan pipi nya langsung merah padam.

"DAICHI-SENPAI GAK USAH DI JELASIN ASTAGA TELINGAKU!!! Kalian mesum, bangsat."

"HAHAHA GOMENASAI KAGEYAMA! GOMENASAAAI HAHAHAHA!"

Daichi tertawa puas sampai mengeluarkan titik air mata. Ya karena saking puasnya membuat Kageyama malu sendiri.

"Kalian yang melakukan tapi aku yang malu, sialan..."

Daichi pun tersenyum, "Coba pegang omonganku, Kageyama. Tapi aku yakin, jika kau dapat menemukan seseorang yang seperti itu, hidupmu akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Nah, mulai hari ini kau coba cari seseorang tersebut."

Daichi pun mulai kembali menatap Kageyama dengan serius, "Kageyama, kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau ambil seseorang yang sudah punya sertifikasi pro barista? Karena mereka orang-orang yang sombong, kau tahu sendiri maksudku seperti apa. Istilahnya kebanyakan dari mereka menjadi seseorang yang congkak dengan ilmu yang baru seberapa. Dan tantangan yang aku berikan padamu hanya seperti mengulas batu berlian yang benar-benar masih tak berbentuk, sulit memang tapi ketika kau berhasil membentuknya menjadi suatu berlian yang indah dan bernilai kau akan merasa puas dengan hasilnya. Bahkan kau akan memiliki perasaan tidak rela jika berlian yang kau bentuk itu dijual atau dimiliki oleh orang lain selain kau sendiri."

Kageyama pun terdiam, omongan Daichi tidak ada salahnya memang.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jiwa dan hati Kageyama membara dan tergerak, tak lama kemudian Kageyama tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah senpai, aku akan cari batu berlian yang kau maksud tersebut."

"Aku percaya padamu. Kageyama Tobio."

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

geisha // kagehina  
‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

Waktu menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Itu berarti waktu yang tepat untuk pengangguran tidak tetap seperti Hinata Shoyo melakukan aktifitas seperti membuat sarapan untuk ibu dan adiknya; Hinata Natsu, merawat tamaman, mengajak anjing peliharaannya jalan pagi sekaligus jogging.

Hinata tidak melanjutkan kuliah karena tidak punya biaya. Ayah Hinata sudah lama meninggal.

Ayahnya meninggalkan mereka ketika usia Hinata menginjak 16 tahun. Dan setelah berberapa bulan mendiang ayahnya pergi, ibunya pun jatuh sakit.

Sekarang, ia harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Hinata bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza di siang hari dan menjadi tukang cuci piring di restoran bintang lima pada malam hari.

Setelah Hinata selesai melakukan semua aktifitas atau kebiasaanya di pagi hari, dia pun menuju ke kamar mandi.

Ya, tentu saja untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi berangkat bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza.

Ketika Hinata ingin bersiap, mata terang hazelnut miliknya terpaku dengan foto ayahnya dan sertifikat-sertifikat milik ayahnya saat masih muda.

Hinata Shouhei

#1 Japan Brewers Cup 2003

Hinata pun tersenyum melihat semua pencapaian ayahnya untuk menjadi penyeduh terbaik se-Jepang bahkan kemampuan ayahnya dalam dunia skena kopi diakui oleh Internasional juga.

Namun ketika ayahnya meninggal semua berlalu begitu saja, bahkan nama ayahnya pun sudah dilupakan dengan cepat di skena perkopian Jepang.

"Tousan, maaf aku tidak bisa meneruskan perjuanganmu di dunia kopi ini."

"Aku memang tidak berguna."

Hinata tersenyum miris, pelupuk matanya sudah mulai penuh karena air mata yang siap jatuh. Buru-buru Hinata mengusap air matanya dan kemudian berangkat dengan sepedanya menempuh perjalanan tiga kilometer untuk ke tempatnya bekerja.

Di dalam lubuk hati Hinata, ia ingin menjadi seorang barista hebat seperti ayahnya lebih tepatnya ingin meneruskan perjuangannya. Hinata sangat tertarik dengan kopi bahkan dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa kopi. Setiap hari dia harus minum minimal dua cangkir V60*

(("V60 ini termasuk dalam kategori pour over, yaitu penyeduhan dengan mengalirkan air panas pada bubuk kopi yang sudah di grind di atas filter. Biasanya taste dari V60 lebih ringan, smooth dan balance namun tergantung juga dari setiap masing-masing barista dalam menyeduh. V60 diciptakannya sebagai alat seduh atau biasa disebut dripper pada tahun 2004 silam. Penciptanya adalah perusahaan asal Tokyo, Jepang bernama Hario."))

Namun, untuk mengikuti kursus kelas barista biayanya sangat tidak murah

Namun, untuk mengikuti kursus kelas barista biayanya sangat tidak murah. Hinata tidak mampu untuk membayarnya. Harga kelas barista sama saja seperti gaji Hinata selama tiga bulan untuk mengikut kelas satu kali, jika tidak berhasil memenuhi syarat dan ketentuan untuk menjadi barista professional sertifikat pun tidak akan turun dan uangnya tidak bisa dikembalikan.

Lalu, setelah sampai Hinata pun langsung mendapat order untuk mengantarkan pizza di berberapa tempat. Setelah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, ia makan onigiri yang ia bawa dan buat sendiri saat membuat sarapan untuk Natsu dan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba, rekan kerja Hinata memanggil, "Hey, Hinata! bisa kau antarkan ini ke Karasuno Coffee Lab?"

Mata Hinata membulat dan berbinar, pipi pun meranum merah. Dia akan mengantarkan pizza ke sebuah kedai kopi! Bahkan, apa? Coffee Lab! Astaga! Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh Hinata sia-siakan.

"Ah? Serius?! Sugeeee, tentu saja aku mau!!"

"Yokatta~ arigato nee, Hinata-san!"

Hinata langsung bersiap gegas membawa 5 kotak pizza yang akan ia bawa ke Karasuno Coffee Lab. Tapi dia terheran, ada apa ditempat itu sehingga dia harus membawa 5 kotak pizza kesana? Mungkin ada acara. Tapi, Hinata tidak peduli dengan itu. Dengan tubuh kecilnya ia mengantarkan pizza tersebut menggunakan sepeda. Karena jaraknya hanya 1 kilometer dari tempatnya bekerja.

Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih 6 menit, Hinata langsung terpana dengan megahnya Karasuno Coffee Lab

Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih 6 menit, Hinata langsung terpana dengan megahnya Karasuno Coffee Lab. Dia tahu dimana Karasuno Coffee Lab berada, tapi dia tidak pernah ketempat ini karena waktunya habis untuk bekerja. Hinata tidak pernah membeli kopi di kedai kopi. Dia menyeduh kopinya sendiri dengan alat-alat kopi milik mendiang ayahnya.

"Karasuno Coffee Lab megah sekali, sudah tidak bisa disebut sebuah kedai kopi lagi bahkan."

Hinata kemudian masuk di Karasuno Coffee Lab, tapi hanya ada berberapa disana. Memang sepertinya mereka sedang mengadakan sebuah acara.

"Konbanwa, pesanan pizza datang!"

Namun tidak ada satupun yang meladeni Hinata, kemudian Hinata menegur seorang pemuda yang bersurai panjang, "Permisi, apa benar Karasuno Coffee Lab memesan 5 kotak pizza?"

Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong namun tak lama kemudian dia sadar, "Astaga! Iya, ini pesanan Daichi-senpai, sebentar ya! Aku ambilkan uangnya, mereka ada di lantai atas," saat pria gondrong tersebut ingin beranjak, Hinata menahannya.

"Hey—apakah Karasuno Coffee Lab hari ini sedang tidak buka?"

Pria itu menyahut, "Ah—iya hari ini adalah hari Karasuno dibentuk dan dibangun, jadi kami mengadakan acara syukuran, maka dari itu kami libur dan menghentikan jam operasional hanya untuk hari ini saja sih."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh lihat-lihat disekitar sini?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" pria tersebut tersenyum.

"Arigatougozaimasu!" pria itu beranjak dan Hinata mulai berjalan mengeksplor setiap sisi di Karasuno Coffee Lab, tak lama kemudian matanya terwujud di bagian alat-alat untuk seduh kopi. Di mata Hinata, alat-alat itu terlihat bersinar dan indah.

Cantik.

Alat-alat ini benar-benar memanjakan Hinata, membuat tangan Hinata gatal, jiwa ingin menyeduh kopi miliknya membara.

"Astaga, dripper* yang mereka jual benar-benar lengkap, ada frenchpress, flatbottom, kalita wave, syphon Dan masih banyak lagi, sugeeee!"

((*Dripper merupakan alat yang digunakan untuk menghasilkan kopi nikmat dengan teknik Pour Over. Coffee dripper adalah unsur terpenting dalam kegiatan menyeduh kopi, dimana alat ini berfungsi sebagai penyaring saat kopi ditampung sebelum diseduh air panas.))

"Hey, siapa kau?" tiba-tiba ada suara dengan baritone rendah yang mengejutkan Hinata.

Bukan si pria gondrong tadi, tapi ini pemuda tinggi tampan, warna rambut gelap dan mata dengan warna biru gelap yang dapat menindas siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"G-gomenasai! Aku cuma pengantar pizza disini, aku lagi lihat-lihat di sekitar sini sambil menunggu pembayaran pizza nya."

Mereka berdua pun terdiam, Hinata menunduk merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia hanyalah seorang pengantar pizza, apa dia punya hak untuk melihat alat-alat kopi ini?

Untuk apa melihat-lihat tapi dia sendiri tidak mampu untuk membelinya, jangankan membeli. Menyentuh nya saja terasa berat.

"S-sejak kapan kau melihatku...?" tanya Hinata.

"Sejak kau bergumam sendiri, melihat-lihat dripper itu dan menyebutkan namanya satu persatu seperti anak balita yang baru belajar baca."

Hinata geram dengan orang ini, kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali sih? Padahal Hinata hanya ingin melihat-lihat, lagipula memangnya dia siapa? Tapi Hinata hanya diam dan mencoba untuk tidak tersulut emosi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Hinata, Hinata Shoyo."

Ekpresi pria tersebut menjadi sedikit terkejut saat Hinata menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku Kageyama Tobio, dan salam kenal cebol."

Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, "Jangan panggil aku cebol! Sialan!"  
‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

geisha // kagehina  
‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

"Jangan panggil aku cebol, sialan!"

Mata Kageyama memicing saat melempar tatapan terhadap pria kecil di depannya.

"Meski aku cebol, akan kubuktikan bahwa suatu saat nanti aku menjadi seorang penyeduh hebat!"

"Hinata bodoh, apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Penyeduh Hebat?" pikir Kageyama

"Orang ini aneh, tapi menarik" batinnya lagi.

"Memangnya kau suka kopi?" tanya Kageyama—lalu tak sengaja ia menatap mata milik pria yang baru ia kenal ini. Matanya berbinar tulus ketika Kageyama bertanya.

"Ya! Aku sangat suka kopi! Aku punya berberapa alat kopi dirumah milik mendiang ayahku!"

"Mendiang ayah?" batin Kageyama untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bahkan aku ingin menjadi seorang pro barista. Tapi—ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan, kenapa aku tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpiku, hehehe" Kageyama tahu ada sesuatu dibalik pernyataan Hinata.

"Pro barista? Kau pikir mudah jadi seorang barista? Tidak semudah yang kau pikir, Hinata-san."

"Ah—gak usah pake imbuhan -san, terasa aneh bagiku, Panggil saja aku Hinata. Aku akan memanggilmu Kageyama, dan aku pun tahu menjadi seorang pro barista bukanlah hal yang mudah," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Menggemaskan," batin Kageyama tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Kageyama sejak kapan kau memuji orang lain, bahkan orang yang baru kau kenal!" Kageyama memarahi dirinya sendiri dan menampar kedua pipinya.

PLAKK--

"Astaga, Kageyama! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pipimu? Kau terlihat bodoh tau, hahaha"

"Jangan ketawa, Hinata sialan!" maki Kageyama.

"Eh? Sejak kapan seorang Kageyama dapat berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenal?"

"Asahi-senpai!"ketus Kageyama.

"Ah—gondrong-san!"panggil Hinata.

Azumane langsung lemas ketika Hinata memanggilnya gondrong-san

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu...."

Kageyama membela, "Lagipula tidak salah juga kalau dia memanggilmu gondrong, kan rambutmu memang panjang."

"Ah terserah, ohiya namamu siapa? Aku Asahi Azumane, yoroshiku."

"Hinata Shoyo, tapi panggil saja Hinata, yoroshiku!" Hinata menunduk.

"Hinata, boss kami sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli bir bersama pacarnya, apa kau tidak apa-apa menunggu sebentar?" tanya Asahi.

"Tidak masalah Asahi-san. Aku malah merasa senang disini berlama-lama, lagipula memang ini pesanan pizza terakhir yang aku kirim, jadi tidak masalah,"ujar Hinata.

"Ah baiklah Hinata, aku tinggal kalian berdua disini ya!" lalu Asahi pun beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hanya berdua. Lagi.

Mereka termenung sebentar kemudia entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide di kepala Kageyama tersirat begitu saja, "Hinata, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mau coba menyeduh?"

Hinata terkejut dan langsung loncat mendekat ke wajah Kageyama, "Hah—apa kau serius Kageyama? Tentu saja aku mau, aku tidak akan menolak kesempatan ini!"

Dan Kageyama mendorong tubuh kecil Hinata dengan pelan, "Astaga, iya aku tahu tapi wajahmu terlalu dekat Hinata," Kageyama memalingkan wajah nya yang memerah dan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata langsung menjauhkan wajahnya, "Maaf, Kageyama! Aku terlalu senang, hehehe" ia baru menyadari perbuatannya tersebut pun menunduk malu. Wajahnya memunculkan semburat merah muda yang tipis dipipi tembam miliknya.

Tanpa Kageyama sadari, bibir tipisnya tersenyum.

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

geisha // kagehina  
‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

Kageyama dan Hinata sudah berada di dalam bar milik Karasuno Coffee Lab.

"Aku lihat kau tadi dapat menyebutkan satu persatu alat dripper coffee di tempat display jualan, berarti kau bukan orang yang newbie untuk menyeduh kopi-kopi ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dong! Aku sudah belajar menyeduh selama 3 tahun belakangan ini!" ucap Hinata dengan bangga.

Tapi, tidak untuk Kageyama dia penasaran seberapa jauh Hinata mengerti soal kopi bahkan mengoperasikan alat-alat seduh kopi ini.

"Nah, biasanya kau menggunakan perbandingan berapa untuk menyeduh kopi? Lalu suhu air nya berapa?"

"Aku menggunakan perbandingan 1:15 dengan biji kopi 12 gram yang di grinder medium to fine (lebih ke halus) dengan suhu air 87°"

((Jadi para pembaca, perbandingan air untuk membuat sebuah kopi itu tergantung seorang barista, contohnya seperti Hinata menggunakan perbandingan air 1:15, berarti 1 gram kopi nya menggunakan 15 gram air sehingga menghasilkan gram air yang tepat untuk membuat sebuah kopi yang enak))

Kageyama tertawa kecil, "Hey, kau pake suhu air segitu mau main aman kah?"

"Aku diajari ayahku seperti itu."

"Ayahnya? Aku masih penasaran siapa ayah nya? Dia cukup hebat mengajarkan Hinata sebagai penyeduh kopi pemula," batin Kageyama.

Baiklah, semua alat-alat sudah siap dan biji kopi nya sudah digiling/grinder,

"Aku akan memulainya."

Tiba-tiba atmosfir di bar menjadi berbeda saat Hinata menyeduh, dan mata Kageyama tak bisa lepas dari Hinata yang sedang menyeduh.

Cara nya menyeduh seperti orang-orang yang sudah dilatih lama, dan saat Hinata melakukan pouring, tangannya benar-benar stabil dan konsisten membentuk sebuah pusaran.

Kageyama terpukau. Kageyama benar-benar terpukau dengan orang asing yang baru dikenalnya ini. Entah, hatinya terasa sangat hangat saat melihat Hinata menyeduh. Aura yang Hinata keluarkan sangat berbeda dari saat mereka bertemu.

Hinata benar-benar seperti manusia yang mempunyai dua kepribadian.

"Batu berlian."

"Hah? Kau bicara apa Kageyama? Aku sedang menyeduh jangan ganggu dulu," sahut Hinata tanpa melihat ke wajah Kageyama. Hinata tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari kopi yang sedang ia seduh.

"Ah—bukan apa-apa."

"Astaga, alat-alat baru dan mahal rasanya memang beda, ditangan, aku bahkan gugup memegangnya, hihihi" gumam Hinata.

Kurang lebih tiga menit timing yang Hinata gunakan untuk menyeduh segelas kopi.

"Nee, Kageyama! Aku sudah selesai ~!"

Kageyama kembali tersadar ketika Hinata meletakkan kettle ke meja lalu ia segera mengambil dua sloki untuk dirinya dan Hinata.

Hinata menuangkan kopi buatannya kedalam dua sloki tersebut.

Mereka berdua meraih sloki tersebut, mencium aromanya lalu menyeruputnya.

"Woah," gumam Kageyama.

"Hinata aku tidak bohong, kopi buatanmu enak. Sungguh. Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Pahit seperti biasa!"

"Haah?"

"Iya pahit! Pahitnya enak! Aku sukaaa~!" Hinata girang sendiri dengan wajah polos dan terus meminum kopi buatannya sendiri seperti orang yang sedang kehausan.

Kalau kata-kata bisa ditarik seperti rambut, Kageyama pasti akan menarik kata-katanya tersebut tentu saja seperti sedang menjambak sekuat tenaga kalau bisa sampai rambutnya botak.

Perumpamaannya kira-kira seperti itu.

"HINATA BOGEEEE!!!"

Kageyama benar-benar ngamuk.

"E-eeh! Kenapa Kageyama, apa aku salah?" tanya Hinata masih dengan ekspresi polos nan suci.

"Kebodohanmu yang salah! Astaga, aku kira kau benar-benar mengerti soal kopi sampai flavornya, ternyata indera perasamu belum bisa."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kopi buatanmu ini enak namun balik lagi bahwa indera perasamu masih belum bisa merasakan flavournya, karena kita menggunakan beans Kintamani dan prosesnya fullwash rasanya seperti kulit limun yang asam, tapi kau juga dapat merasakan manis dan pahit juga. Semuanya rasa menjadi satu dan balance."

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kopi serumit itu, Kageyama. Tapi itu bukan masalah untukku! Aku ingin belajar soal kopi lebih banyak lagi agar aku dapat menjadi seorang pro barista suatu saat nanti!" Hinata menatap langit dari jendela-jendela yang menjulang tinggi di Karasuno Coffee Lab.

Hinata benar-benar mengatakan semuanya dengan tulus, dan apa yang Hinata katakan sangat sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada intonasi omong kosong disana. Hinata benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang pro barista.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Hn, kenapa Kageyama?"tanya Hinata.

Kageyama menghirup nafasnya lalu membuangnya dengan pelan, kemudian tangannya meraih kedua pipi Hinata dan menatap matanya tepat di depan wajahnya "Ini mungkin terdengar aneh untukmu, kita memang baru bertemu sekali namun aku percaya semuanya bukan hanya kebetulan tapi ini semua memang takdir."

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya bingung sambil menatap Kageyama, "Kau bicara apa, Kageyama? Aku nggak ngerti."

"Aku akan mewujudkan cita-citamu untuk menjadi seorang pro barista, seorang juara."

"Hah? Kau berbicara hal yang tidak-tidak ya, bercandamu tidak lucu Kageyama, untuk menghargai candaanmu akan ku hargai dengan tawa ini; hahahahaha!"

"Hinata, tatap aku."

Mata cokelat hazel miliknya kini benar-benar bertemu di titik pupil mereka masing-masing. Kageyama masih belum melepas pipi Hinata dari tangannya.

Hinata menelusuri matanya, tidak ada kebohongan disana. Kageyama bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa ada kebohongan dimataku?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng, dan tanpa Hinata sadari dia terbius oleh pupil milik Kageyama.

"Jadi, besok kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu. Aku akan melatih kau menjadi professional barista, dan kau akan mengikuti lomba di 6 bulan yang akan datang, kau akan menjadi seorang juara seperti yang kau impikan, aku akan menjadi mentormu,

Hinata...

...izinkan aku untuk mewujudkan mimpimu itu!" teriak Kageyama.

Waktu terasa terhenti sesaat bagi Hinata dan tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Apakah semesta sedang berpihak padanya? Menurut Hinata, semesta itu maha bercanda sehingga ia masih belum terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Hinata! Jangan menangis, astaga!" buru-buru Kageyama mengambil sekotak tissue di meja bar dan langsung memberikan nya kepada Hinata.

"Hwaaaa---! arigatou, Kageyama. Arigatou—hiks."

sementara itu disisi lain lantai atas Karasuno Coffee Lab.

‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

geisha // kagehina  
‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗‗

"Sugawara, apa kau dengar apa yang Kageyama katakan?" tanya Daichi.

Sugawara mengangguk, "Uhn!"

"Itu terdengar seperti lamaran!" lanjut Daichi

"Dan mereka kenapa bisa dekat seperti itu?" tanya gadis megane bersurai hitam panjang, Shimizu.

Kemudian disebelahnya seorang laki-laki berambut blonde terlihat sedang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Aku tidak tahu Daichi-senpai, tapi ini terlihat aneh... mereka berinteraksi seperti mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Kalian tahu sendiri, Kageyama bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang baru. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kageyama aku butuh waktu dua bulan untuk bisa ngobrol intense dengan si raja sukses para gagak Jepang," sahut Tanaka.

"Nama nya Hinata dia pengantar pizza yang kau pesan Daichi-san, lalu dia tadi izin sama aku kalau ingin melihat-lihat Karasuno Coffee Lab, yah mumpung lagi gak ada customer, aku perbolehkan saja," Asahi menjelaskan.

"Asahiii-saaan! Aku ingin permen karetmu!"

"Oh okay! Aku cari kebelakang kau mau ikut, Noya-san?"

"Tentu sajaaa!!" heboh pria yang bernama Noya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Sedari tadi rekan-rekan barista dan chef serta sang boss menguping terus saat setelah Hinata selesai menyeduh dari lantai dua.

"Ohh iya! Sampai aku datang tadi mereka pun tidak sadar, padahal aku dan Sugawara lewat pintu depan dan melihat mereka."

Daichi dan Sugawara saling melempar senyum hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti arti dari senyum mereka satu sama lain.

"Daichi, sepertinya semua akan dimulai." ucap Sugawara lalu menoleh ke langit biru lewat jendela.

Dan Daichi mengangguk.

"Yup! Aku tidak sabar"


	2. Hinata Shouhei

“Namaku Hinata Shoyo! Mohon bantuannya untuk kedepan!” dan Hinata membungkuk 90 derajat tepat di depan rekan-rekan baru di kopinya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata sebagai _trainee_ di Karasuno Coffee Lab. Dan Hinata sangat tidak sabar, setelah Hinata berkenalan dengan rekan-rekan Karasuno Cofee Lab begitu juga sebaliknya, Kageyama pun langsung membawa Hinata ke ruangan _coffee roaster_.

“Kageyama! Hari ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?”tanya Hinata dengan penuh semangat.

“ _Wah—Hinata boge bersemangat sekali,”_ batin Kageyama.

“Hari ini yang akan dilakukan adalah aku memberi tahu berberapa _job desk_ mu sebagai barista nantinya, lalu aku mau kau menjelaskan seberapa besar pengetahuan mu soal perkopian setelah kau selesai menjelaskannya kamu akan langsung menyeduh di depan rekan-rekan Karasuno Coffee Lab,” jelasnya.

“Bahkan para chef?”tanya Hinata dengan nada ragu.

“Yap, jangan salah dengan kemampuan indera perasa para chef disini, para chef disini juga mengerti soal perkopian meskipun mereka juga memasak, bahkan mereka menyeduh lebih baik daripada kau, wleee!” ledek Kageyama sambil menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Hinata kesal setengah mati.

Setelah pertengkaran singkat yang disebabkan oleh ledekannya, Kageyama langsung menjelaskan berberapa _job desk_ barista pada Hinata.

“Perlu kamu ingat satu hal, meskipun _customer_ adalah raja disini, mereka bukan sepenuhnya raja. Jika ada ada _customer_ yang menyebalkan kau bisa melawan balik dengan alasan dan fakta yang jelas, kami tidak akan melarang hal itu. Beberapa kejadian _‘customer kurang ajar’_ terjadi disini, maka dari itu kami mengantisipasi nya dengan sikap tegas kami, itu hal yang perlu.”

“Baik Kageyama! Aku mengerti, nah kau sudah menjelaskan semua _job desk_ ku lalu sekarang giliran soal pengetahuan kopi ku, kan?”

“Yup, coba jelaskan padaku seberapa jauh kau mengerti soal perkopian.”

Hinata langsung menjelaskan semua yang dia ketahui soal perkopian mulai dari metode menyeduh, metode _roasting_ , bahkan pengetahuan _manual brew_ dan _espresso based._

“Pengetahuan mu sebagai pemula lumayan juga,” puji Kageyama.

“Ya, begitulah,” Hinata menggaruk pucuk kepalanya yang tidak terlalu gatal.

“Aku akan menjelaskan hal yang lebih dalam soal perkopian dan belum kau ketahui, sekarang ambil buku catatan dan pena yang sudah kubelikan untukmu dimeja”

Hinata mengambil buku catatan bergambar ‘burung gagak _chibi’_ tersebut dan pena berwarna _orange_ yang tergeletak dimeja Kageyama.

Kageyama pun menjelaskan berberapa hal spesifik soal kopi dan Hinata mencatatnya dengan khidmat. Hinata juga tahu diri, bahwa tidak mungkin dalam sehari dia dapat menghafal semua nya, dan Hinata tentu saja akan mempelajari nya. Kageyama pun menegaskan,

“Hinata—mempelajari ini semua bukan hanya sekedar teori tapi butuh praktek dan untuk selanjutnya aku akan mengajarimu secara bertahap,”

Hinata mengangguk dan mengerti, namun ditengah-tengah pembicaraan ponsel milik Kageyama berdering, terpaksa Kageyama mengangkatnya. Dan kurang lebih dua menit percakapan telepon pun selesai.

“Oi, Daichi- _senpai_ menelfon bahwa minggu depan akan ada acara _public cupping,_ dan dia mengharuskan aku membawa kau kesana, _”_ tapi Kageyama menjelaskannya dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

“Woah! _Public cupping?_ Dimana acaranya bakal diadakan?”

(( _coffee cupping/public cupping adalah proses mengobservasi rasa sebelum kopi itu tiba dalam cangkir para penikmat kopi, idealnya coffee cupping memang dilakukan oleh para professional yang telah terlatih tapi praktek ini—untuk skala non komersial—juga bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun))_

Kageyama mendengus kasar, “Seijoh Coffee Roastery.”

Mata Hinata langsung berbinar, “AH—iya aku tahu Seijoh Coffee Roastery itu tempat yang selalu menghasilkan _roasting_ kopi terbaik di Prefektur ini, _sugeeee_ Kageyama! _Sugeee!_ ” Hinata meloncat kegirangan membuat dahi Kageyama semakin mengkerut kesal.

“Ehem, ya aku akui hal itu, karena ­ _head bar_ disana adalah _senpai_ ku saat aku ambil sertifikasi pro barista di Australia....”

“...... Oikawa Tooru.”

“Oikawa Tooru!”

Kageyama dan Hinata mengucapkan nama itu secara bersamaan.

“Hah? Kau kenal dengan Oikawa?”tanya Kageyama.

“Aku tidak kenal secara pribadi _sih_ tapi saat aku masih belum bekerja sebagai delivery pizza aku suka menonton _Miyagi Brew Championship_ baristanya adalah Iwaizumi Hajime! _Roasting_ kopi yang dilakukan oleh Oikawa- _san_ juga sangat baik, kalau tidak baik mana mungkin Iwaizumi­- _san_ akan menang! Ya, meskipun metode perbandingan seduh yang dilakukan Iwaizumi- _san_ juga tepat tapi semua nya bakal percuma kalau Oikawa- _san_ melakukan _roasting_ secara asal-asalan kan?”

“Tidak mungkin ada _roaster_ yang membakar kopi nya dengan asal-asalan ya mungkin berberapa kasus ada yang seperti itu,” jawab Kageyama.

“Tapi Kageyama, aku meyakini satu hal bahwa kau lebih hebat dari, Oikawa- _san_ entah kenapa...” ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

Kageyama pun terdiam.

Dan setelah pembicaraan yang berakhir dengan suasana _awkward_ dan pembelajaran singkat tadi, Hinata dan Kageyama menuju bar pribadi Karasuno Coffee Lab yang dikhususkan untuk mereka menyeduh kopinya sendiri. Bahkan alat-alatnya juga tidak kalah lengkap dengan bar utama jualan mereka.

Di bar yang sekaligus menjadi tempat para rekan-rekan Karasuno bekerja sudah ada berberapa barista dan chef yang sedang duduk dan menunggu pergantian _shift_ ; Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Asahi Azumane dan seorang wanita yang tidak Hinata kenali.

“ _Fellas!_ Hinata akan menyeduh untuk kalian!”teriak Kageyama dengan nada usil sembari tersenyum jahat.

“ _Bakageyama_!”kesal Hinata.

“Wahh! Hinata kau akan menyeduh untuk kami?” tanya Tanaka.

“Ah, iya Tanaka- _san_ kalau seduhan ku tidak enak sebelumnya aku minta maaf,”ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk.

“Itu bukan hal yang menjadi masalah dalam penyeduh, barista pemula.” ujar wanita yang tidak Hinata kenali tersebutnya

“Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku, maaf aku berangkatnya kesiangan tadi jadi aku belum berkenalan denganmu. Ohya, aku juga barista disini baru dua bulan bekerja _sih_ tapi sebelumnya aku sempat bekerja di kedai kopi juga tapi diluar kota, Yachi Hitoka _yoroshiku!”_

“Namaku Hinata Shoyo, _mou yoroshiku!”_

“Hinata- _san!_ Kau akan _open service_ didepan kami?” tanya Noya.

“Belum saatnya Noya- _san_ , kau selalu bersemangat jika ada barista baru disini,” decih Kageyama dan Noya hanya tertawa renyah.

(( _Open service adalah kegiatan presentasi disaat menyeduh kopi secara bersamaan saat mengikuti lomba seduh))_

Hinata kemudian mempersiapkan segala hal untuk menyeduh mulai dari _grinder, kettle, dripper, server_ dan gelas cangkir.

Hinata langsung menyalakan _kettle_ dan menggiling/ _grinder_ biji kopi yang sudah ia ukur dengan _scale/_ timbangan gram kopi. Suasana pun menjadi hening dan khusyuk saat Hinata memulainya.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kageyama tenggelam dalam pesona Hinata ketika menyeduh. Wajah serius Hinata membuatnya benar-benar tenggelam dan pupil matanya melebar. Kageyama pun tidak tahu perasaan yang dirasakan oleh dirinya. Kenapa perasaan yang ia rasakan sangat familiar dan,

Membuat hatinya menghangat.

Dan tanpa Kageyama sadari ia tersenyum tipis, Asahi menyadari hal itu tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, rekan-rekan/ _fellas_ Karasuno sangat jarang melihat Kageyama tersenyum saat melihat orang lain menyeduh. Bahkan tidak pernah.

Senyum Kageyama hanya untuk biji-biji kopi yang akan dia _roasting_ /bakar.

“ _Perasaan macam apa ini, sialan—“_ kutuk Kageyama pada dirinya sendiri.

Kurang lebih 5 menit, Hinata telah selesai melakukan kegiatan seduhnya.

“ _It’s all done!”_ ujar Hinata dan suasana pun kembali seperti biasa.

“Wow, metode _pouring_ mu tidak buruk! Dan konsisten, pemula macam apa kau! _Kakkoi,_ Hinata!” puji Noya sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum malu.

Semua barista dan chef di Karasuno mempunyai _sendok cupping_ mereka sendiri-sendiri. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menyelupkan sendoknya di air yang panas dan kemudian menyeruput di cangkir seduhan Hinata.

“Seduhan mu tidak terlalu buruk Hinata tapi rasanya sedikit _acid_ mungkin kau _grinder_ biji kopinya terlalu halus dan _blooming_ nya tidak terlalu sempurna.” ujar Tanaka.

Kemudian, Yachi menambahkan, “Ya, aku setuju dengan Tanaka, kau memang harus berlatih banyak meskipun kemampuan _pouring_ mu sangat konsisten sebagai pemula.”

“Terimakasih masukkannya _fellas!_ Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar menjadi _barista professional_ seperti kalian.”

“Itu semangat yang bagus, Hinata.” Kageyama akhirnya membuka suara.

Hinata menoleh pada Kageyama, iris mata mereka bertemu dan Hinata tersenyum pada Kageyama, “Aku tidak akan kalah, Kageyama aku akan berlatih agar bisa ikut _Japan Brewers Cup_ dan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku akan menjadi yang terbaik!”

Kageyama membalas senyum Hinata, pipi Kageyama memunculkan semburat merah muda di kedua sisi.

Suasana pun hening.

“Ano—Kageyama jangan menatap Hinata seperti itu.. kau terlihat sedang _mind fuck_ dengan Hinata,” ujar Tanaka asal _ceplos_.

“HAHAHAHAHA—“ Noya tertawa puas.

“TIDAK SEPERTI ITU TANAKA- _SAN!_ ” ujar Kageyama yang sudah malu setengah mati.

“Tanaka- _san_ mulutmu memang tidak ada _filter_ ya... astaga,” Asahi menepuk jidatnya merasa malu sendiri dengan ucapan Tanaka.

“Heeeh— _mind fuck_ itu apa?” tanya Hinata dengan polos.

“HINATA _BOGEEEE!_ GAK USAH KAU TANYA KAN BISAA! KAU TIDAK PERLU TAHU HAL DEWASA SEPERTI ITU!”maki Kageyama.

“Aku bukan anak kecil lagi _Bakageyama!”_ Hinata tidak mau kalah.

“Hinata- _san_ kau memperburuk suasana, sumpah,” komentar Yachi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan Noya sedari tadi tertawa tidak berhenti sampai membuat chef lain kesal.

“Noya! Kecilkan suaramu, _bangsat_.” Kesal Ennoshita sang chef.

”AAAAHHHH! _Gomenasaaai!”_

Setelah itu Kageyama dan Hinata kembali ke ruang _coffee roaster._ Kageyama menjelaskan bahwa hari ini Hinata hanya akan mengantar minuman serta _food and beverages_. Dia belum diperbolehkan untuk menyeduh di bar utama dan itu butuh kurun waktu kurang lebih 5 hari untuk Hinata agar bisa menjadi penyeduh sah di Karasuno Coffee Lab.

* * *

Hari-hari pun berlalu, pola Hinata hanya mengantar minuman, membersihkan gelas, latihan di bar belakang dan membaca teori perkopian sembari diawasi oleh Kageyama. Siklus nya berlanjut sampai di hari ke-5 dan akhirnya,

Hinata sudah resmi menjadi penyeduh disana.

Sementara Kageyama; dia melanjutkan kegiatan _roasting_ kopi yang sudah dipesan oleh berberapa kedai kopi, baik di Prefektur Miyagi maupun di luar Prefektur Miyagi.

Entah itu biji/ _beans manual brew_ atau _espresso based._

Hari pun larut, waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Shift Hinata berada di malam hari bersama Noya dan Yachi, sementara Tsukishima, Shimizu dan Kageyama berada di pagi hari. Kageyama juga masih menjadi penyeduh tetap disana.

Tapi saat pergantian _shift,_ Kageyama selalu tidak pulang dan berkutat di ruangan _coffee roaster_ bersama Daichi dan Sugawara, meski mereka berdua tidak sesering Kageyama.

Kageyama tidak pernah meminta gaji lembur tapi Daichi dan Sugawara selalu menambahkan gaji lembur Kageyama. Rekan-rekan Karasuno pun tidak pernah protes karena iri atau bagaimana. Malah mereka juga mendukung jika Kageyama mendapatkan gaji lembur, karena bagi mereka; Kageyama adalah jantung _coffee roasting_ di Karasuno.

Karasuno Coffee Lab sudah sepi, hanya tersisa berberapa orang karena sejam lagi jam operasional mereka berakhir, namun kemudian dua _customer_ terakhir datang.

Hinata menoleh, mengecek siapa kedua _customer_ yang datang disaat jam operasional segera berakhir. Ketika melihat salah satu _customer_ tersebut Hinata langsung tersenyum lebar.

“KENMA- _CHAAAN!”_ teriak Hinata kemudian berlari memeluk pria pendek yang bernama Kenma Kozume; barista di Nekoma Coffee Lab.

“Hinata- _chan! Omedetou_ yaa hari pertama menjadi _barista_. Maaf aku baru sempat mengunjungi mu!”

“Itu buka masalah Kenma- _chan_ aku sangat senang sekali, sungguh!”

Noya dan Yachi menganga, kedua orang penting di dunia perkopian datang jauh-jauh ke Miyagi hanya untuk bertemu Hinata barista baru mereka. Keduanya berpikir keras bagaimana seorang Kenma; salah satu barista muda yang menjanjikan di Tokyo bisa mengenal Hinata.

“Hinata _boge_ jangan berteri—“

Kageyama pun tak kalah menganga, melihat Hinata berbicara dengan Kenma. Kageyama terdiam sesaat dan orang yang datang bersama Kenma pun menegurnya.

“ _Ah si jamet,”_ batin Kageyama.

“Yo! Kageyama,” tegur pria dengan surai hitam tersebut; Kuroo Tetsuro.

Kageyama kemudian menghampiri Kuroo dengan wajah datarnya,

“Ah—Kuro- _senpai_ apa kabar?”

“Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja,” dan Kageyama mengangguk.

“Dimana, Daichi- _san_ dan Suga- _san?”_

Panjang umur, kedua orang yang dicari Kuroo pun muncul tepat dibelakang Kuroo.

‘Kuroo _!_ Apa kabar? _Isashiburi!_ ”ucap Daichi sambil tersenyum dan Sugawara ikut tersenyum.

“Ah! Daichi! Suga! Iya, ya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu setelah _public cupping_ berberapa pekan lalu.” Mereka bertiga kenal dekat dan sebenarnya ada satu lagi seorang _q-grader_ hebat yang juga berteman baik dengan mereka.

“Ngomong-ngomong, dalam rangka apa malam-malam datang ke Miyagi? Habis ada acara kah?” tanya Suga kemudian Kuroo memberikan sinyal, menggerakan kepalanya ke sisi kiri untuk melihat alasan Kuroo dan Kenma datang ke Karasuno Coffee Lab.

Daichi dan Sugawara menoleh serta terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat, Hinata dan Kenma sedang berbincang asik berhadapan sambil memegang tangan satu dengan yang lain, ekspresi mereka pun terlihat bahagia. Dan mereka berdua terlihat, _sangat lucu._

“HAH? Bagaimana bisa Hinata berteman dengan salah satu barista menjanjikan di Tokyo?” heran Daichi.

“Mereka berdua adalah teman baik bahkan orang tua mereka juga berteman baik saat ayah Hinata masih hidup,” jelas Kuroo.

Wajah Kageyama, Daichi dan Suga semakin membuat ekspresi yang tak dapat di deskripsikan, bingung, penasaran dan tatapan ‘ _apa yang sedang terjadi disini?’_

Kuroo mengerti kemudian menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, “Baiklah, sepertinya Hinata belum menceritakan hal yang penting, _ya?”_

“Hal penting apa?” tanya Kageyama dengan baritone suara yang rendah.

“Apa kalian pernah mendengar nama Hinata Shouhei?”

Mereka bertiga terkejut,ya—memang nama itu sudah tidak pernah terdengar oleh para barista muda di Jepang, tapi jikalau kamu memang penggila kopi di Jepang dan seorang _q-grader,_ maka kamu pasti tahu bahwa nama tersebut seperti legenda di dunia perkopian bagi mereka.

Daichi menyenggol Sugawara, “Jangan bilang kalau....”

“Hinata Shouhei adalah ayah Hinata.” lanjut Suga.

Kageyama terdiam, tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pantas saja sebagai pemula Hinata cukup mahir dalam menyeduh kopi, dan selalu menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya yang selalu mengajarkan dia cara menyeduh kopi.

“Mungkin ada alasan kenapa Hinata tidak menjelaskan kepada kalian soal ayahnya, kalian lebih baik diam saja,” ujar Kuroo.

Daichi dan Sugawara mengerti, bulir keringat jatuh di pelipis mereka berdua. Mendengar nama Hinata Shouhei membuat mereka merinding sendiri.

Tapi, tidak untuk Kageyama.

Lalu, Kageyama meninggalkan Kuroo, Daichi dan Sugawar untuk menghampiri Hinata dan Kenma.

“Ah—Kenma- _san_ sudah lama tidak bertemu,”tegur Kageyama.

Kenma hanya menoleh datar dan mengacuhkan Kageyama, “Astaga, Kenma kamu tidak pernah berubah ya, selalu dingin dengan orang-orang hahaha,” ujar Hinata.

“Ya, bukan hal yang aneh jika seorang Kenma Kozume adalah seseorang yang datar,” komentar Kageyama.

“Urusai, Kageyama- _senpai_.”

Hinata mendengus kesal “Sudah jangan saling dingin begitu, aku tidak suka dengan hawa nya!”

Kenma menghela nafas, “Kageyama- _senpai_ awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan Hinata, aku tidak akan diam.”

Kageyama hanya mengangguk kemudian mengacuhkan Kenma.

“Hinata, karena ini hari pertama mu menjadi barista aku akan mengantarmu pulang, okay?”

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, “Ah, baiklah terima kasih Kageyama.”

Waktu berlalu menunjukan pukul 11 malam, sudah dua jam Kuroo dan Kenma berada di Karasuno dan mereka berpamit kemudian kembali ke Tokyo.

“ _Fellas!_ Terimakasih atas hari ini, sekarang kalian bisa pulang dan beristirahat, jangan lupa memakan makanan yang penuh serat atau tidak lambung kalian bisa meledak,” ucap Daichi.

“ _Nee,_ untuk Hinata dua hari lagi kamu akan pergi ke Seijoh Coffee Roastery untuk mengikuti acara _public cupping_ dan Kageyama kamu akan mendampingi Hinata ya. Aku dan Daichi juga mendaftarkan kamu untuk ikut _public cupping_ ,”lanjut Sugawara.

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti, setelah rapat singkat itu mereka pun saling membubarkan diri.

“Hati-hati, _fellas!”_ teriak Sugawara.

Kageyama dan Hinata jalan berdampingan, suasana nya terasa berbeda tidak seperti di Karasuno. Hinata hanya menggenggam tas selempangnya sembari menunduk dan Kageyama meletakkan kedua tangannya di kantong celana sambil menoleh ke jalan raya.

“Hinata, bagaimana hari pertama bekerja?” Kageyama akhirnya memberanikan diri buka suara.

“Engg—hari ini aku baik-baik saja, semua berjalan dengan lancar,”jawab Hinata.

Kageyama tersenyum meledek, “Kau tidak menjatuhkan gelas _vietnam drip_ lagi seperti dua hari lalu, _boge?”_

Hinata mencubit perut Kageyama, cubitannya cukup membuat Kageyama lemas. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Kageyama meringis kesakitan,

“SAAKIIITT!”

“Ya makanya jangan ngeledekin terus, _Bakageyama._ ”

Kageyama mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan gemas, rambut Hinata ternyata benar-benar halus. Dan Kageyama sangat menyukainya, “Oi, jangan diacak-acak nanti berantakan,”

“Rambutmu halus, seperti permen kapas,” ucap Kageyama sembari melemparkan senyum gemas kepada Hinata dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

“Ah—Kageyama, kita sudah tiba di halte bus, sampai sini saja terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkanku,” Hinata tersenyum kikuk, dan tidak menatap mata Kageyama sama sekali. Hinata bergegas meninggalkan Kageyama dan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah kemerahan.

“ _Astaga, kenapa saat merasakan sentuhan Kageyama dikepalaku... aku teringat seseorang,”_


	3. Seijoh Coffee Roastery

Hari ini, adalah hari Kageyama dan Hinata akan pergi ke Seijoh Coffee Roastery untuk ikut _public cupping_. Mereka menggunakan transportasi umum untuk menuju kesana.

"Kageyama, Oikawa- _san_ orang nya seperti apa?"

Kageyama terdiam sesaat, kemudian ekspresi wajahnya menjadi masam, "Dia baik... tapi dia iseng dan kurang ajar padaku, untung ada Iwaizumi- _san_ kekasihnya sekaligus pawang Oikawa- _san_ kalau udah ngelakuin hal tidak jelas," namun wajah Hinata memerah.

"O-oikawa- _san_ dan Iwaizumi- _san_ berpacaran?"tanya nya.

Kageyama mengangguk kecil, "Kenapa? Kau jijik dengan para homoseksual?" tanya Kageyama dengan nada tidak suka.

Hinata langsung menggeleng cepat, "E-engga Kageyama, aku tidak jijik kok aku malah menghargai mereka,"

" _Kageyama tidak boleh tahu kalau aku gay_ ," batin Hinata

"Syukurlah," pun Kageyama membatin.

Situasi di bus malah menjadi awkward, baik Kageyama maupun Hinata saling memalingkan pandangan ke arah yang berlawanan.

* * *

Kurang lebih lima menit mereka berdua pun sampai disana, mereka berjalan masuk ke Seijoh Coffee Roastery yang sudah dipenuhi oleh peserta _public cupping_ beserta wartawan lokal Prefektur Miyagi.

Kageyama ditegur berberapa orang di skena kopi sekalian mengenalkan Hinata dengan rekan-rekan skena kopi.

"Kageyama- _san,_ siapa anak kecil yang daritadi duduk dibelakangmu?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan surai blonde.

"Ah—Koganegawa- _san,_ ini Hinata Shoyo barista baru kami,"

"Wahh kalian punya barista baru? Perkenalkan namaku Koganegawa Kanji panggil saja Kogane, aku barista Dateko Coffee Brewery, _yoroshiku,_ " Koganegawa menunduk 90 derajat.

"Kogane- _san,_ namaku Hinata Shoyo, panggil saja Hinata _yoroshiku._ "

Tiba-tiba seorang pria yang tinggi badannya tidak kalah tinggi dari Koganegawa menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Oi, Aone kenalin ini Hinata Shoyo barista baru Karasuno."

Pria yang diketahui bernama Aone tersebut memandang Hinata dengan tajam membuat Hinata merinding sendiri.

"A-aone- _san yoroshiku_ ,"

" _Mou yoroshiku_ , Hinata- _san_."

Setelah berkenalan dengan para barista Dateko, Kageyama dan Hinata meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri dua orang pemilik Seijoh Coffee Roastery.

Oikawa Tooru dan Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Ah? Tobio- _chaaan,_ eh—?”

“Kageyama, eh—?”

Kageyama dan Hinata menatap mereka berdua heran, namun Kageyama mengerti dan langsung berdehem, “Oh iya, kenalin ini Hinata Shoyo barista baru yang kami daftarkan untuk ikut public cupping... Hinata ini Oikawa- _san_ dan Iwaizumi- _san,_ ”

“H-hinata Shoyo, _y-yoroshiku_!”

Oikawa menaikkan alisnya, menatap usil sampai menunduk karena melihat Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga kaki,

“Tobio- _chan,_ apakah nanti dia akan menjadi pacarmu?”

Wajah Hinata dan Kageyama langsung memerah, “A-AH, ENG-ENGGA AKAN! K-KAGEYAMA RESE SOALNYA!”

“Oikawa- _san_ , bisa kah kau berhenti mengejekku?”decih Kageyama sembari menatap Oikawa dengan tatapan kesal.

“Oikawa! Berhenti mengejek Kageyama, sudahlah.... kasihan dia,” tutur Iwaizumi dan memukul lengan Oikawa.

Oikawa hanya tertawa renyah, “Ya habis, Iwa- _chan_ kamu tahu sendiri dia kasian banget hidupnya hanya berkutat sama karung kopi doang, perasaanku _Chibi-chan_ dan Tobio- _chan_ akan terdapat skandal cinta lokasi, mungkin udah yaaa? Apa hanya Tobio- _chan_ yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? HAHAHA—” Iwaizumi hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kekasih sekaligus partner dalam dunia perkopiannya yang sedang tertawa jahat sekarang.

Kageyama membeku terdiam, dan Hinata menoleh memeriksa apakah nyawa Kageyama masih ada atau tidak disana.

“Kageyama, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kulit mu kaya mayat pucat pasi begitu?”tanya Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sementara Kageyama masih terdiam tanpa nyawa.

“Oh iya, _Chibi-chan_ selamat datang di acara _public cupping_ ini, semoga dapat bermanfaat nantinya untuk kamu ya! Dan ohya, jaga Tobio- _chan_ dari wanita-wanita disana ya, mereka garang-garang _lho_ , _raaawr_!~” sambil menunjuk ke salah satu perkumpulan wanita remaja cantik penikmat kopi disisi kanan Oikawa.

“OIKAWA! HENTIKAN AKU MERINDING, OIKAWA BANGS—“ Iwaizumi menendang kaki Oikawa tanpa ampun.

“Iwa- _chan_! Jaahaaaat!”ringis Oikawa.

“Ya Tuhan siapapun di atas sana, emang Seijoh Coffee Roastery yang ngadain _acara public cupping_ bulan ini? Kenapa enggak Dateko saja atau mungkin ke Fukurodani di Tokyo, aku tidak masalah.. aku hanya mau gumoh sekarang, ya Tuhan... bangsat.” Kageyama menirukan _gaya buddha_ ala kedua temannya Noya dan Tanaka.

“Baiklah terima kasih Oikawa-san! Pasti ilmunya bermanfaat untukku! Uhn! Uhn!”

Kageyama dan Iwaizumi masih merinding melihat kelakuan Oikawa yang melakukan gaya harimau genitnya, sementara Hinata sedari tadi belum berhenti dan masih mengangguk terus-terusan dengan wajah polos.

Sementara itu di sisi lain; Karasuno Coffee Roastery. Sugawara bolak-balik gelisah di depan pintu kedai kopi, melihat keanehan Sugawara akhirnya Daichi khawator kemudian menghampirinya, lalu menghentikan Sugawara dengan menyentuh pelan pundaknya,

“Kamu kenapa?”

“Ah, Mura- _kun?_ Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya khawatir Hinata di isengin sama Oikawa, kamu tau sendiri kan Oikawa ke Kageyama bagaimana? Bukan rahasia kalau Kageyama sulit berbaur sama barista baru dan karena Kageyama bisa secepat ini dekat dengan Hinata pasti di ejek sam—“

“Ssssttt, jiwa keibuan kamu mulai deh keluar ke mereka,”ujar Daichi sambil menggeleng kepalanya heran pada Sugawara.

Namun tak lama Daichi tersenyum, dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sugawara, “Tenang saja, kan udah ada pawangnya Iwaizumi- _san_.”

* * *

Acara _public cupping_ sudah selesai, dan Seijoh Coffee Roastery menyajikan hidangan ringan untuk para tamu dan peserta, “Kageyama, aku mau makan.”

“Udah, kau disini saja gak usah kemana-mana biar aku yang ambilkan makananmu,” Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan pasrah.

Kageyama bergegas mengambil berberapa snack dan nasi kepal yang ada di meja, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya. Kageyama dapat mencium lewat parfum yang digunakan orang itu dan ia langsung tahu bahwa parfum ini adalah parfum milik perempuan.

Mungkin ini wanita penikmat kopi yang Oikawa- _san_ bilang genit itu, pikirnya.

Alhasil, Kageyama hanya mengacuhkannya.

Tapi benar saja, pundak Kageyama ditepuk pelan.

“K-kageyama-san?”

Kageyama pun menoleh, “Iya, ada ap—? E-eh? C-christina- _san_?”

“Apa kabar Kageyama- _san_?”

Kageyama pun membeku, aliran darah miliknya terasa berhenti dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Ternyata perempuan tersebut adalah pemilik Inarizaki Coffee Lab. Jika ada dia, berarti seseorang yang Kageyama benci ada disini.

Christina Schwaltz adalah istri dari _boss_ lamanya.

Dan Kageyama adalah mantan barista Inarizaki tapi dia dipecat dua tahun lalu.

Kegiatan Kageyama mengambilkan makanan untuk Hinata pun terhenti.

“A-aku baik-baik saja, Christina- _san_ bagaimana? Inarizaki juga bagaimana? Aku harap kalian selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja,” dusta Kageyama. Jujur, dia sangat membenci Inarizaki Coffee Lab dan berharap bahwa mereka bisa hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Christina tersenyum tapi air matanya juga mulai terjatuh, “Aku baik-baik saja dan Inarizaki juga baik-baik saja.. aku juga berharap Kageyama baik-baik saja disana.”

Semua kejadian yang terjadi di Inarizaki terputar begitu saja di otak Kageyama; bahwa dia di fitnah meniduri Christina membuatnya depresi karena memang Kageyama tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

“Kageyama- _san_ maafkan aku, karena aku... kamu dipec—“

“Christina-san tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku tidak apa-apa dan aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, aku berharap kau dan Bobby- _san_ selalu baik-baik saja, maafkan karena kehadi—“

“Kageyama- _san,_ ”

Kageyama mengehentikan pembicaraanya.

“Apa kamu punya barista baru di Karasuno, hn?” tanya Christina dan Kageyama pun mengangguk.

“Ah—mungkin dia yah?” jari telunjuk Christina menuju ke arah Hinata, tapi disana Hinata tidak sendirian. Hinata bersama dengan orang yang sangat Kageyama benci.

Miya Atsumu.

Kageyama langsung bergegas mendatangi mereka berdua, untuk menjauhi Hinata dari Astumu.

“Cukup,” potong Kageyama di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka. Membuat keduanya terdiam. Hinata dengan wajah yang kebingungan, serta Atsumu yang menatap remeh Kageyama.

“Jangan ganggu baristaku, Miya- _san_.”

“Wah, halo Kageyama? Bagaimana kabarmu?” tanya Atsumu dengan nada yang santai.

Ya, Atsumu lah penyebab Kageyama dikeluarkan di tempat kerja lamanya dulu.

"Ohiya, Hinata suatu saat nanti aku akan me _roasting_ kopi terbaik khusus untukmu, ingat hal itu."

Kageyama hanya menatap tajam Atsumu kemudian meninggalkan Atsumu sembari meraih tangan Hinata dengan erat.

Jantung Hinata berdegup dengan kencang, tangan Kageyama terasa hangat namun telapaknya terasa basah serta wajah Kageyama juga dilumuri oleh keringat. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kageyama.

Kageyama pun membawa Hinata ke belakang bar, agar keberadaan mereka tidak terlihat khalayak tamu,

“Apa yang kamu dan Miya Atsumu bicarakan?”tanya Kageyama dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

“D-dia hanya menanyakan namaku dan aku barista darimana, karena katanya dia baru pertama kali lihat wajahku di acara _public cupping,_ ” jawab Hinata dengan jujur.

Kageyama menghela nafas dengan tenang, kemudian menyentil dahi Hinata.

“Kalau ada orang asing yang bodoh mirip Miya Atsumu jangan diladenin, yah _boge_ ” tegas Kageyama tapi jarinya masih saja menyentil dahi Hinata sampai dirinya kesakitan.

“Aku gak suka ngelihat kamu ngobrol sama Atsumu,” lanjut Kageyama.

Hinata terdiam, tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu.

Jantungnya berdebar akibat ujaran Kageyama. Hinata merasakan perutnya seperti dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

Hinata berharap apa yang dia pikirkan tentang perasaan Kageyama itu tidak benar.

Mereka _partner_ kan?

 _Partner_ tidak boleh menyimpan perasaan, ‘kan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya, pertemuan sesama setters kalau disini sesama coffee roasters bertemu. Gimana selanjutnya?


End file.
